A lost heart
by chelsylynn91
Summary: Complete! Christine is gone and my soul lives on. I am but a cursed soul forced to wander the earth for all eternity. I would have died for love and so God is putting me through hell once more forcing me to live for it. So yes, I am alive in the year 2006
1. Chapter 1 Mr Destler

1**Author's Note: Well I was feeling particularly inspired today so I decided to come up with a new, new story. Ha-ha I have about 40 that I started and decided not to finish. We'll see where this one takes me. I love reviews but I hate hounding people about them so I'm not going to say a word about it except for that I don't know what you think unless you review and tell me! Okay but that's all I'm saying. This story is well I actually don't even know what it is going to be about yet . . . I just felt like writing. This is going to start out very depressing but don't worry in the end it will turn out comical. Well very soon actually. I can't stand writing sad stories. Okay here we go**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Erik and any references to anything involving The Phantom of the Opera. Okay well I wish I did. I don't really. The only thing/ person I own is whomever Erik's love interest turns out to be. I know all of you are most likely getting sick of the same stories over and over again but let's see if this one turns out different.**

**Christine is gone and my soul lives on. I am but a cursed soul, forced to wander the earth for all eternity. I would have died for love and so God is putting me through hell once more, forcing me to live for it. I am alive in the year 2006, looking for what was stolen from me: my heart . . . **

**xxxXxxx**

I hate telling stories. I trust you know my past and the cause of my misery. For reasons unknown to me, I have lived a far longer life than I deserve. I should have died of a broken heart more than a hundred years ago. God, however, has condemned me to this wretched, mangled body for what has seemed like eternity. Have I thought of suicide? Oh, yes. But a blade cannot kill that which is already dead. My life goes on during the day; I teach music at a university. The students are almost unbearable. But I must keep up a living. My fortune is diminishing faster than I care to admit. The price of morphine is rising higher and is much harder to come by these days. That's where most of my fortune has gone. Oh, what a sad man it is that depends on illegal drugs just to get through one day. That brings us to the transition of night. I do not sleep. I do not eat. I just sit and read, perhaps play the piano or violin. The night takes me back to when she was with me . . .

I have not loved another since Christine. Some of my students have shown an interest in me, which is more than inappropriate, but none of them hold the same passion for music like my Christine. She alone could make my song take flight. Why dwell on the past? It's over now, the music of the night.

**xxxXxxx**

"My name is Elizabeth. I'm 18 years old and just finished high school. I am a freshman at Maine State University -"

"Please, Miss Sales, don't state the obvious."

"Sorry, Mr. Destler. Let me try again. I'm Elizabeth. I'm 18. I work at the library in Cornish. That's also where I live. I have nine brothers and sisters and two parents . . ."

No, she could not be my Christine . . .

". . . and I have three dogs."

"Lovely. Have a seat, please." I did not make it a habit to let my students tell about themselves in my class, but I decided if finding love could possibly end my life, then I'm all for it. It might be assumed that eighteen years old is far too young for a man of my years. My only reply to this assumption is that I have not aged a day since Christine left me. I still look like the delicious hunk of man candy, Gerard Butler. **(Okay so he didn't really say that but that's okay. Haha but that's the basic man that he looks like all though he is the Kay Phantom.)**

"Uh, Mr. Destler? Mr. Destler?" I looked up into the eyes of Elizabeth Sales. Her eyes were not the dull brown I believed them to be at first. They were actually lovely; a blue-green color.

"Yes, Miss Sales?"

"Well, you seem to have forgotten to take the role and the guy is here to get it."

"Oh, I see. Annette?"

"Here."

"Angles?"

"Here."

"Bartlett?"

"Here."

"Well, is everyone here? I have fifty-two students in this class and I don't feel like calling all of your names."

"Carl is gone, sir," A rather small student in the back said.

"Oh, indeed he is. Thank you. No problem. I never did like him." **(Okay I'm starting to get out of character . . . I better end it soon.) **"Well I guess I should let you go today. We haven't time for a whole lesson today. Class **is **dismissed!"

**Okay what did you think? Should I keep writing or not? Things will start to get better once I get going. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2 the classroom

**Authors note:_ Well 21 of you have read it. I just hope you liked it! Okay this chapter will be better I promise. If any one has any stories that they want me to read I would be glad to. I love Phantom phics. Alright well for now I'm not all that busy so updates will be frequent. Enjoy! _**

**Disclaimer: _no I don't own phantom…yet._**

**Chapter 2- The classroom**

"Class, please get out your tape recorders and make sure the batteries are firmly in place." I heard the rustle of bags from my seat at the piano. "Press record in 3, 2, 1." I firmly said. When all the clicking had stopped I played a beautiful quite easy piece from _Tristan und Isolde. _I somehow got lost in the music and turned it into my own piece… lost…

xxxXxxx

I had seen the movie Tristan + Isolde on many occasions. My room mate and I decided to have a chick flick night and watch as many sappy love stories as possible. We ended up watching Tristan + Isolde and Romeo and Juliette and then Tristan + Isolde again. I had no idea it was an opera until I came to class today. Mr. Destler asked us to take out our tape recorders to record him playing a song so we could learn the tune and then he would give us all a partner to sing it with. While we were listening the most amazing thing happened. It was like Mr. Destler's fingers were no more touching the keys. The music that erupted from the small piano must have been coming from the gods… but the music stopped and Mr. Destler just sat there. After a few moments he turned with tear filled eyes and asked us to stop our recorders. My vision became blurred and I realized after a moment that I too was crying, but I realize that is was not from the music as beautiful as it was, but from this man sitting on the piano stool… this amazing man… I realized at that moment that I was in love with my music instructor…

xxxXxxx

"I blew it. I let my emotions show in class today. None of my students will ever take me seriously again." I sat down next to my big black lab that I was talking to. "What am I going to do?" The dog just looked up at me and wagged his tail. "I guess your hungry right?" I asked. Oh wow. I'm talking to a dog. I shook my head and went into the kitchen to find his dog food. He, much like the cat I had, found me. He was sitting under my window howling one winter night, so I decided I could not turn him away… This animal has shown me something that no human has. He has shown compassion and devotion. Were it not for this canine, I would be utterly alone in the world. I sat down next to the furry beast and stroked his back while he ate his food. I had never given him a name. I learned that if I ever gave something a name that I would become truly attached to it making it harder when it died or ran away... I shook my head and walked to the TV. The Italians' were playing the French tonight and I couldn't miss it. Let's just say it ended with a broken television and a frightened dog.

xxxXxxx

I sat in my room for hours trying to figure out what to do about… my problem with Mr. Destler… I finally came to the conclusion that I was in love with his music… not him. I left the dark seclusion of my room and went into the small living/family/kitchen area of my apartment dorm thing.

"Hey Lizzie?"

"Yea?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm really not in the mood to eat food right now." My roommate looked at me in shock.

"Elizabeth Sales something is seriously wrong with you. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Something happened and I demand to know what it is!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Elizabeth what happened?"

"Nothing… alright fine I fell in love with my music professor and now all I can think of is him. And the Italians' beating the French today… oddly enough…"

"Oh."

"Now you wish you didn't know right?"

"Yea kinda."

"Let's go watch a movie. I just got one in the mail today called the Phantom of the Opera. It's supposed to be really good. I've never seen it but it's also a book and a musical."

"Alright."

xxxXxxx

My music teacher is the Phantom of the opera…

_**so yea I know it's even shorter than the last chapter but I can't sit and write for very long. I've been sitting here for like an hour and I can't think of what else to write so I guess this is good enough.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Walmart oh yes

**Author's note:_ Alright. 7 of you read the last chapter. I hope all 7 of you liked it? Well here's the next chapter because I'm bored out of my mind right now. _**

**Disclaimer_: Still don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Or Gerik. Or Gerard. Or Erik. _**

'Okay… so while I was watching The Phantom of the Opera… I made a discovery. My Music instructor looks sounds and can play the piano like the Phantom of the Opera. So if it barks like a dog and has fleas like a dog then I guess it's a dog. And I am in no way comparing Mr. Destler to a dog… I just me he… well it's an expression. I don't know why I'm thinking this. I mean its like, how in the world could Mr. Destler be the Phantom of the Opera? He's here now and the other guy is there then. Could he be the actor? Well if he was the actor then I'm sure he would be off somewhere making more movies instead of teaching at a small community college. Maybe he's a descendent of this man? Well how could that be? I'm just being silly now. This Phantom of the opera guy is a fictional character. A beautiful… amazing… dark…wonderful…he's a fictional character. Nothing more than a story plot. Something to make money off of that's all.' I ended my thoughts by slamming my head on my small desk in my small apartment. "Oh yes. That helped a lot. Now I'm in love with my music instructor AND I have a bump on my head the size of Texas." I said out loud.

"Sounds like you've got some major issues to me…" I jumped as I heard the male voice behind me. I turned around quickly to see a tall muscular guy around 20 standing in the door way. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude but the door was open. I'm here to pick up Sarah for our date tonight."

"Oh yea she told me you'd be coming."

"That's funny." He said to himself.

"What's funny?"

"Well she just didn't tell me she had a roommate is all."

"Yea Sarah likes to forget little things like that."

"So how long have you 2 been friends?"

"Since birth.-hang on one second- SARAH!" I called to her.

"What?"

"Prince charming is here!"

"Really? Tell him I'll be right in!" I rolled my eyes. She knew he could here her from where he was. But I decided to tell him anyways.

"She'll be right in." I said. He kept staring at me so I said "what?"

"Nothing it's just that I can't believe Sarah managed to leave someone as beautiful as you out of our conversations." I rolled my eyes and went back to sit at my desk. 'Someone as beautiful as you' huh? I thought to myself. Well if he thought beautiful was hair thrown up in a bun glasses and sweats on then yea. I sure was beautiful.

"Sorry if I'm coming on to strong but would you consider having dinner with me?"

"Umm no. You are here to take my roommate and _best friend_ out on a date. I am not going to help you cheat on her."

"Well it's not like we're married-"

"Have you never read the girl code? Best friends don't go out with best friend's boy friends. Or dates." I added when I saw him hesitate. Oooh shot down! I thought as I watched him squirm. I loved doing this to guys. In a few minutes they were gone and I was left to the overwhelming thinkage of being alone. I sat down on the ground next to my cat Joe. I hated cats till I found Joe. He's just like a dog. But smaller. And that's good because the stupid dorm people won't let me have a dog. I absent mindedly began doing the dishes. I can't love my school teacher who's probably like a million years older than me. That is just… gross. I realized that I had washed the same dish about 8 times so I decided it was time to go to sleep. I turned out the light and crawled into my little bed.

xxxXxxx

Good Evening Sir! Welcome to Wal-Mart! How may I help you?"

"Please direct me to the Television isle."

"Yes Sir. It's down that isle and to the left."

"Thank you." I moved the rickety cart down the isle mentioned until I came to a left turn where the Television sets were. I looked around for a while before I found the one I wanted. I placed it in the cart and walked to the cashier.

"Is this for someone special?" She said in an annoying tone.

"No."

"Oh." She continued silently ringing it up and handed me the receipt and thanked me for shopping at Wal-Mart. I wheeled the contraption to my car where I proceeded to unload the useless piece of glass into the SUV. I drove past several dorms until I finally came to my apartment. And when I say apartment... I mean _apart_ment. It was secluded from every other building with a pool. The dog loved it. That's where I found him this particular evening. I whistled for him and went inside to get him his food.

_**Yes a chapter about nothing. Don't we love those? Ha-ha thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4 twitterpated

**Author's note:** **_Hey everyone! This is chapter 4. Do you think its working? Or is it just dumb? Any way here it is!_**

**Disclaimer: _Still don't own the Phantom of the Opera. But I do own a can of sprite and a bottle opener._**

"Mr. Destler?" I asked one day after class.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"My Journalism class has selected you as their 'teacher of the month'."

"Yes and your point is…?"

"Well my point is that I volunteered myself to do a special documentary on you."

"Why would they want a documentary of me?"

"Because you're the 'teacher of the month'."

"Well maybe I don't want to be the teacher of the month."

"Well maybe that's just too bad because everyone casted a vote and you got picked. Ha." I said like a child. He just rolled his eyes and went back to grading his papers at his desk.

"Please? It would mean so much to me- them." I said quickly covering p my mistake.

"Why should I care about you-them?" He asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Destler. You are a selfish, selfish man!" I said mocking a disappointed face. I broke at the look on his beautiful features. He was smiling. I had made Mr. Destler smile.

"Well, I guess living by yourself for years under an opera house can do that to a man." He said. I looked at him shocked… so he really was The Opera Ghost.

"Yes Miss Sales. I read that note you wrote to Miss Applegate." Oh he had read the note. Oh no. That note…

Sarah.

I think Mr. Destler is the Opera Ghost. He looks and sounds just like him. Oh what I would do to be Christine. Hr's so amazingly handsome and talented…

Yea the note went on from there. Then it talked some about Sarah's annoying date…

"You read that note?" I asked humiliated.

"Yes. I don't normally pry into others business… but this note was so intriguing." He cleared his throat. "'A Big, chocolate hunk of man candy' am I?" I groaned inwardly. I wanted to die…

"Uh… I was under the influence when I wrote that note.." I said hoping he would bye it.

"Well that's a problem. If you promise not to drink any more then I'll do your documentary."

"It's a promise" I said as I walked out the door. "Thank you Mr. Destler!" He didn't answer me but a mere wave of his hand as I left. It was such a graceful fluent move of his hand though…

xxxXxxx

"Alright Mr. Destler The camera is rolling in 3, 2, 1, action!" I said as I flipped the camera on. I began reading from the script of questions I had written out last night "Good morning Mr. Destler. You have been selected for the 'Teacher of the Month' award."

"Yes. I realize that." He said unenthusiastically.

"I am going to ask that you answer every question I present to you accurately." I said being very reporter-ish. "What is your full name?"

"Erik Destler."

"What is your height?"

"A little over 6 feet."

"Are you married?" okay that one was for me.

"Not currently."

"Oh so you've been married before?" I asked stupidly.

"Almost… long ago." His became glazed over so I thought it was time to ask another question.

"How old are you?"

"Well I guess I'm about 24." I gave him a weird look at the 'I guess' part. (**_I realize that he's really a lot alder than that in everything I've ever read seen or heard but for the convenience of the story, he is 24.)_**

"Do you have any pets?"

"A dog."

"Oh really? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"He's a boy."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one."

"I see." This man is odd I thought to myself.

"How many different instruments do you play?" I asked.

"All of them."

"So you play the drums, guitar, piano-"

"Yes I play everything." He said getting short with me. I guessed he was tired of this. So I decided to end it.

"Thank you very much for your time Mr. Destler. I look forward to seeing you around campus." I turned off the camera and shook his hand. "Thanks again for doing that. It's an experiment. Were not sure if we're going to air it on the morning announcements or not but we will see what we can do."

"Believe me. I won't be disappointed if you can't." he said dryly. He turned my hand to his face and kissed my hand "Good bye Lizi." He said and left.

I stood there in shock. He had called me Lizi. No one has ever called me Lizi since my grandma died. I swore I would never wash my hand again.

xxxXxxx

"I don't know what came over me. A sudden display of affection… I guess it had to do with the fact that I had found that note. She wouldn't love me if she knew what was hidden behind this mask. She wouldn't understand. She'd leave me. What should I do?" I asked my dog who was lying on the end of my bed. When he didn't reply I got up and went into the living are of my apartment to see if there was an interesting movie on. I finally settled for sleepless in Seattle. A chick flick I know but there was nothing else on and Tom Hanks is one movie star I don't completely despise. I fell asleep to the sing When I fall in Love.

**_Alright so there's a little bit of comic relief for you. A pointless chapter once again but it did have some significance. And I did mean for Lizi to be spelt that way. So don't think I'm that retarded at spelling. Which I probably am but that's okay. Ha-ha I hope you liked it!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Tragedy

**Author's Note_: I got 2 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you so much Helenafair and Celixir! I'm listening to Angel's and Airwaves. I love them. I'm inspired. I'm very inspired right now to write a hopefully good chapter? Maybe? Any ways tell me what you think! This chapter is like really depressing. Like it makes me sad to write it but I have to. Cause it's cute. And I want too. And he's hott. And yea. Don't worry comic relief soon to come!_**

**Disclaimer_: I don't own phantom of the opera or angels and airwaves. Or Josh Groban. I wish I owned Josh Groban…_**

**Inspiration:** _I wanna have the same last dream again _

_The one where I wake up and I'm alive _

_Just as the four walls close me within _

_My eyes are open up with pure sunlight _

_I'm the first to know _

_My dearest friends _

_Even if your hope has burned with time _

_Anything that is dead shall be re-grown _

_And your vicious pain, your warning sign _

_You will be fine _

_Hey oh here I am _

_And here we go _

_Life's waiting to begin _

_Any type of love it will be shown _

_Like every single tree reach for the sky _

_if you're gonna fall _

_i'll let you know _

_that i will pick you up _

_like you for i _

_i felt this thing _

_i can't replace _

_when everyone was working for this goal _

_where all the children left without a trace _

_only to come back as pure as gold _

_to recite this all _

_Hey oh here I am _

_And here we go _

_Life's waiting to begin _

_Tonight _

_I can not live _

_I can't breathe _

_Unless you do this with me _

_Hey oh, here I am (do this with me) _

_Here we go _

_life's waiting to begin (do this with me) _

_**(I cut a lot out)**_

It's been three months and I'm driving myself crazy. I can't think. I can't breath. with out her interrupting my thoughts. She's all I can think of. Her passion for music is something I've never seen before in any one. All she want's to do is to make me proud. Or that's what it seems like at least. She's so beautiful when she's so determined. I know there's a 6 years difference but that's not that much is it? I'm getting more frustrated by the day. I want to tell her how I feel. Should I if the opportune moment happens to come? I don't know. All I do know is that since I met her… I've been able to sleep at night. And not the restless sleep I got when Christine was in my life. It's a peaceful sound sleep. And I can say Christine's name where as a few months ago I couldn't think her name without my heart wanting to tear in two. She's… all I've ever wanted…

xxxXxxx

'I have a huge headache… I can't go to school today. There is no possible way… Too much happened last night… I can't do it.' I thought to myself. I decided just to go back to sleep and hope I wouldn't miss anything too important. What do I care if I miss anything important? I don't really have anything else to live for. Nothing. Nothing… I turned on my Josh Groban CD and curled up in my bed with my cat and went to sleep.

xxxXxxx

I looked around in class and I couldn't see Elizabeth anywhere. She was gone. As soon as class ended I grabbed my coat and walked out the door faster than most of the students were out. I dug my car keys out of my coat pocket and ran to my car through the snow. Something inconvenient that I've noticed is that since I've met Lizi, I can feel. The bitter cold was biting in my skin. It was something that most people would be annoyed by but I celebrated the very thought of it. I drove to her dorm room and ran inside the building.

xxxXxxx

I heard a loud knock at my door. I sat up and bed and tried to rub my puffy eyes back to normal. I don't know who could be here to see me… Sarah was in Colorado with her parents for Christmas break that starts tomorrow. I got up as the person began knocking for a second time. I opened the door and a frantic Mr. Destler came inside. "Where were you today Elizabeth?" He asked breathlessly.

"I stayed home." I said almost in tears.

"You missed a very important lesson." He must have finally seen me because he stopped talking and look into my eyes. "Lizi… What happened? What's wrong?"

"Well you know that day when I came to your class and you made me introduce myself?"

"Yes."

"I lied… I have no brothers or sisters. My mother died when I was 4 and my father… My father… he…" I broke down in sobs. Mr. Destler shut the door and took me into his arms. I will always remember what he smelled like. It was not a strong smell but an entrancing soft smell.

We talked for a long time. Seeing as how I had no family and in no way wanted to be home alone, Mr. Destler was letting me- forcing me to stay with him over the holiday break. I was silently thanking him and worshipping the ground that he walked on. He told me that he would give me an hour to pack and that he would be back over soon.

_**Okay. It's very short… but I think it's alright. Tell me what you think! Very not comical I'm sorry… haha I won't be able to update till I get back from my Aunt's in like 3 or 4 days so I havn't forgotten about it don't worry! I might be able to fit one more chapter in before I go tho so I'll see what I can do :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 The House

**Author's Note: _Hopefully I'll get this in before I have to go… Here's chapter 6. Enjoy! And thank you oh so much phantomgossamer! Oh and just so you all know, I meant a house with one bedroom one bathroom a kitchen and a family room when I said apartment. Ha-ha. Sorry about that. _**

**Disclaimer_: I still do not (unfortunately) own The Phantom of the Opera. My lawyer is contacting Mr. Weber this week though! Ha-ha jk._**

I had no idea what to pack. I guessed I would need the normal things like shirts, pants, etc. I grabbed a few books and a couple DVDs. And by a couple I mean almost my whole collection. I had gotten my cat into his cat carrier thing, somehow, and was about to open the door when I heard a knock. I opened the door to find Mr. Destler. He took my bags and began walking out to his car. "Thank you so much for this, Mr. Destler." I said.

"Please call me Erik. And if you thank me one more time, I'll through your luggage out the window. It would certainly be much easier than carrying it down all these stairs." He said. I couldn't tell what kind of mood he was in so I decided to stay quiet. What was I doing? I couldn't go t his house? That's totally inappropriate. He's a teacher… I'm a student… how does that work? I had all this running through my mind when Erik spoke, "I have a dog at home… Does your cat interact well with them?"

"Joe loves dogs. But is your dog nice?"

"My dog loves anything that moves." He replied with a laugh. I laughed and began loading my things into his car. 'This is weird… this is weird!' I thought. There is no way I can be going to _my teacher's house_, who I don't even know. I decided just to ignore it. My better judgment told me not to but what did I have left? Nothing. I climbed into the front seat only to be met by a big slobbery thing. I laughed and pet the anxious dog.

"So you brought him along for the ride?"

"Uh no… he must have snuck in… Sorry about that. Get down dog!" He began trying to pull the dog off of me.

"Oh no he's fine. I love dogs." I let the dog sit on my lap the whole way to Erik's house. This wasn't anything I wasn't used too. At home, if I even tried to sit down to watch a movie, my big Dalmatian would come and sit in my lap. **_(True story that is. Ha-ha)_** I laughed at Mr. Destler's lame attempts at jokes the whole way there. He was trying to be funny the whole way there but it really wasn't working the way he wanted it to. It was funnier watching him try to be funny then anything else.

"Well, we're here!"

"Oh it's lovely!" I said. I got out and started grabbing things out of the trunk.

"Go in. the house is unlocked."

"Alright thanks." I replied. I went inside. He didn't have bad taste. It was very simple. Mostly every thing was black and white. When you walked in, you came into a little kitchen with cabinets and a dishwasher and sink on one side and a table and 4 chairs on the other side. The kitchen went directly into the family room where there was a door leading to the outside (we came in threw the garage entrance) in front of a table and couch. In front of the couch was a TV. Then there was a hall way. I guessed that was where his room was. I sat down on the couch and while Erik struggled in with my luggage. He set my things down next to me and sighed.

"Was it really necessary for you to bring all of this with you?" He asked.

"Yes. It was!"

"Okay…" He opened up one of the bulkier bags and pulled out about 12 DVDs. "Do you really think I'm going to let you get this bored? You, my fried, are going to be reading and studying music."

"Do you really mean it?" I asked. If he was about to teach me music… that would be the best Christmas present I had ever received.

"Yes. I won't have you living here and not singing everyday. There will be days when you won't ever want to sing again because I will make you sing so much."

"Oh I highly doubt that, Sir." I replied.

"We'll see. Our first lesson will begin in the morning." He threw a blanket and pillow at me and left to his room. I cocked an eyebrow at him when he turned around to look at me. He just smiled and winked at me. I melted into his couch. After a couple minutes of smiling to myself, I took out my Discman and played Josh Groban. I fell asleep dreaming about Mr. Destler.

xxxXxxx

I couldn't sleep knowing that she was in the room next to me. I had to go be with her. I checked around the corner to make sure she wouldn't see me. I saw that she was sleeping. I snuck in very quietly and looked at her. I went into the kitchen and picked up a chair. I set it down in front of her and sat in it. I watched her sleep that whole night. She was so beautiful. Her golden brown ringlets curled around her face as she moved. I watched her breath… I watched her lightly snore. I have never heard a more lady like snore in all my life. I listened to her all night long not wanting to miss a thing.

_**Aww how cute he loves her! Ha-ha. Sorry it's short. I couldn't write anymore. I suck today. Ha-ha have a good Sunday!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The plane

**Author's note: _Well I've decided that I've been getting lazy with writing these chapters and then expecting you guys to tell me how wonderful it is. Ha-ha So I'm going to work harder on them and then have you guys tell me how wonderful they are! Ha-ha jk. Well I am working harder on them but I don't expect you tell me how wonderful they are! Ha-ha_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own crack the egg. I own an egg that I can crack though._**

I woke up to a wonderful smell. I turned around behind me to see Erik working hard in the kitchen. I smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I got up, with out him realizing and went into the bathroom to get ready. I took a quick shower and jumped out trying to towel dry my hair. I washed my face and began applying makeup. When I finally approved of my image, I began working on my hair. I tried several different things, but in the end I just scrunched it and left it down.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen area. Erik had the table set with wonderful food. I sat down and waited for him to join me.

"You look wonderful." He said. "Well, actually, you should after spending an hour and a half in the bathroom." I laughed and said,

"You should see how long it takes me to really get ready. I think that's the shortest time it's ever taken me!" he laughed and began eating. I took that as a hint to stop talking and eat. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I decided I couldn't take the quiet any more. I said, "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well I thought we could go for a ride in my plane."

"You have a plane?" I asked in astonishment.

"It's an old model, but very sturdy and has good gas mileage." I began to get very nervous.

"I'm kind of a little bit of a lot terrified of flying?" I asked more than said.

"Have you ever flown a plane in your life?"

"No." I looked down at my food.

"Then how do you know if your afraid of it or not?" I could feel is stare boring into my forehead.

"I'm deathly afraid of heights. I won't even jump on a trampoline anymore. What goes up must come down. And sometimes you come down really hard and break your arm just because yo9ur sister wanted to play crack the Elizabeth's arm." (**_Another true story_**) (Crack the egg)

"You're mumbling, dearest." He said. I pulled a face at the dearest part but decided to ignore it "Get dressed and I'll figure out how to get you over your fear. I nodded, reluctantly, and went to go put my clothes on. I was still in my pajamas.

xxxXxxx

I pet my dog and loaded him into my SUV. Elizabeth took just as long getting dressed as it took me to get completely ready. She was very slow. Then about 20 minutes later, I saw why. She came outside in a tee shirt advertising _The Beetles _and some very good fitting jeans. Now the part that really impressed me was her hair. She had it long and curly at the breakfast table, but when she came outside, her hair was long, very long, and straight. She smelt good too. It was like she was trying to torture me with her smelly goodness. I opened the door for her and she climbed inside.

xxxXxxx

I was so nervous! Erik drove me all the way out to a field where there was storage for the airplanes. He forced me out of the car and told me to open up the one numbers 666. I cringed at the number but easily found it and opened it. I saw the plane and realized that he would make me fly in it no matter what I did. I sighed and opened the door further.

**_Next time on A Lost Heart - Erik finds away to make flying enjoyable to Elizabeth. haha yes very interesting. (I know I said I would beg you guys for reviews... but... can I please have reviews? They make me update quicker. haha thanks!)_**


	8. Chapter 8 The Ocean

_**Alright guys, sorry for the long wait. My sister is getting married so there has been a lot of confusing things happening! Ha-ha Here it is chapter…8. ha-ha I had to think about that for a minute. Lol**_

I put my 'secret weapon' into the air plane after I instructed Elizabeth to close her eyes. She seemed very nervous. I wanted to make this experience as enjoyable for her as possible. I put in her favorite CD, the one I had stolen out of her cd player the night before, and told her to open her eyes. She did as I requested and stared at the plane as if it were holding a knife and was about to kill her. I took her by the wrist and but her in the seat next to me. It was a very tight squeeze.

xxxXxxx

I was grateful for that very tight squeeze. I was terrified and needed to sit as close to Erik as possible, which wasn't hard in the seat I was in. He started the plane and I closed my eyes. "Open your eyes; you're going to love this." I did, reluctantly, open my eyes. "Why don't you look in the back seat? I think I put some eye protectors back there. I did and once I looked back there, I saw a puppy! I pulled out the tiny dog and held him in my arms while squealing for joy.

"You got me a puppy?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well where's your dog? He was in the car when we got here."

"He's still in the car. He doesn't like plane rides."

"Oh I see." The puppy began squirming around in my arms. I laughed and wrapped the little baby up in a blanket Erik had provided. **_(It's winter in Maine remember)_**

xxxXxxx

The dog made her happy. I was so glad.

"Hey Erik?"

"Yes?"

"I'm naming this puppy Freckles. Because she's a Dalmatian and Dalmatians have freckles."

"I guess this means I'm going to have to find my dog a name?"

"Most defiantly."

"Well I'm not very good at this so how about you name him." She pondered for a minute and then said,

"Sam. His name will be Sam."

"Sounds good to me. Did you even realize you have been flying this whole time?"

"I haven't." She said with an amazed look on her face. After about an hour of flying, I decided to take her to the most beautiful place on Earth, in my opinion. I touched down about a quarter of a mile from the beach and took her out to the shoreline.

xxxXxxx

I ran onto the beach and stood there in the freezing cold water. Everything was so beautiful. It was a private area with pine trees surrounding us completely except for the icy water.

_**More to come soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The beach

**Author's Note: _Hey kids! Yea e changed this chapter because it was making me crazy. Everything is the same except the end but the end is a dramatic change. Tell me if you like it kay? Sorry that last chapter was so little. I was about ready to explode from, sitting for so long. Guess what movie I watched last night? I watched Final Destination 3. My step brother made me watch it. He told me it wasn't that bad at all, but that it just had a couple people die in it. Ha. Yea he's mean. Nobody watch that movie unless you enjoy watching people die in twisted, odd and frightening ways. I will no longer go anywhere near a nail gun. Blah. Okay here's the next chapter. _**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any reference to him. I do how ever own a game boy on witch I am currently playing Donkey Kong. Woohoo!_**

Erik came and stood behind me in the water. I moved closer to him and pressed my body against his. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around me. I melted into his body. We stood there in silence as we watched the sun slowly slip below the horizon, making rainbow colors all across the western sky.

When the sun had faded away, Erik moved to the beach. "You'll catch cold." He said. I was disappointed that he had moved away from our previous position. I wanted to stay like that forever. He took my hand and we walked along the beach. I felt perfect in that moment of time. Absolutely perfect. Except for one thing. He never did give me a straight answer about the whole Phantom of the Opera thing.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"This is going to sound stupid to you, but I have to know… are you the Phantom of the Opera?" He sighed and sat me down on a rock. I prepared for a long story.

xxxXxxx

What could I tell her? I couldn't lie. I decided it would be best if I told her the truth. What if she ran away scared? She must know what horrors lie beneath this mask. I told her everything. The Opera House, Persia, the gypsies… my mother… She listened intently to every word. She didn't shout in horror when I told her of the horrible things I had done. She just listened with an expression of true love. I had only seen that in the eyes of one person in my life. And it was not directed at me. Christine had shown that love for the young De Chaney boy. But that no longer pains me. I had Lizi. "I love you Lizi." I said. I can't believe I said it either.

"I love you too, Erik." She jumped of the rock and held me to her. I was afraid I would break her little body in two. She looked into my eyes with the most pure, innocent expression on her face. I leaned in to kiss her, tears of elation running down my mangled face. She kissed me.

"Erik, please take off the mask." I thought my heart would stop. I looked into her eyes pleading for her to take those words back. She looked back at me and said, "Erik, I've seen your deformity before, many times. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I need to know that you aren't keeping anything from me. I love you with all my heart and would do anything for you. You need to get past this step. You need to trust me. I won't run. I'm here forever whether you like it or not." She looked so deep into my eyes that I could have sworn she pierced my soul. She looked at me with a questioning look on her face. I gave the slightest nod and she slowly reached up. My heart was pounding. Tears were running down my mangled face under the piece of white cloth. I wondered where she thought she had seen my deformity before… I wanted to trust her… I wanted her to love me even for my face… but I knew she would not. I knew she would take one look at my horrendous face and run. She began to peel the retched material off my face.

xxxXxxx

I was highly confident that I could do this. I was nervous for him more than myself. I had seen his deformity before in the movie. It looked more like he had a bad sunburn that a facial deformity. I peeled back the mask to reveal something I was not prepared for. I dropped his mask in fright. What I saw was horrifying. This poor man… It looked as if his face had been turned inside out. I turned away from him in shame. I could see his agony, could feel his tears of torture. He had trusted me and I let him down. I thought I could handle it. It didn't seem as hard when his mask was on his face. I immediately felt ashamed and before I could say anything, Erik ran from me, leaving me a lone in the light of the rising sun. He ran from me with a look on his face that could have made a grown man cry I had betrayed him… He trusted me and I let him down. I had no idea how to get home… I had no home to go to… I didn't deserve his company. This gentle, poor man… I loved him so much, but I wasn't good enough for him. How could I ever go back to him. I decided from that day on that I would not torture this man any longer. I would set him free. I would let him make the choice of whether or not he would take me back. I would not crawl to him. If he didn't want me, I wouldn't beg. I would accept that what I had done was unforgivable… I just hoped I could live through it…****

_**Sorry I had to go and change it… I didn't like how perfect everything was so I had to change it… haha okay so there is the new and improved version of chapter 9 The Beach. Hope you enjoyed, I know that last part doesn't really make that much sense… it's not supposed to. She confused and doesn't know what to do so basically she decided not to go back to him and let him decide if he wanted her back…**_


	10. Chapter 10 The dream

**_Alright I'm sorry I had to change chapter 9 but it was too perfect. If you didn't already read it go back and read it. Or else you won't understand anything. ok. Here we go. I hope you all know I'm giving up much needed home work time to write this chapter. Ha._**

**_I own nothing. Except Lizi but she's just a figment of my imagination. What she looks like is in my profile. Ok here it is._**

I climbed in bed after my long walk home. Luckily I'd lived around Maine long enough to know how to get to a bus stop. I lay there thinking about how in the world I was going to get my stuff back when I heard a soft knock at my door. I jumped up and ran from my bed to the walk way. I flung the door open my pulse rushing. I thought that for sure it was him and he was going to beg me to come back. When I looked all I saw was a Dalmatian with a pink collar, my cat and all my things. I took them inside and lay back on my bed trying as hard as I could not to cry. I decided that rather then wait for him to come to me, I would go to him. I got up, put on a trench coat over my pajamas and grabbed the dog and a leash. I was going to Erik's house weather he liked it or not.

xxxXxxx

I drove home after putting the plane away. I was no longer sad. Only angry. Angry at myself for putting Elizabeth in that situation… Lizi… My dear Lizi… What would I do now that I lost her. I parked my car in the drive way and went inside prepared to stay awake the whole night thinking about her. The one who gave me back my heart and then ripped it away again. Lizi. I loved her. I really did.

xxxXxxx

I walked ankle deep in snow until I came to Erik's house. I ran the rest of the way clutching the dog to my chest. (It was too cold for her to walk) When I reached the door, I began knocking frantically. My heart was pounding, I saw a light flick on. When he opened the door, I flung myself on him kissing every inch of his beautiful face. I ripped the mask off and kissed, kissed him till my lips were sore. I was freezing, but I didn't care, I was with Erik. He took me in his arms and carried me to his sofa where he laid me down and ran into his room to get me dry clothes.

I followed him and began kissing him again not wanting him to leave me alone. He persisted and told me that I was going to catch cold. Well that's what he tried to say through my desperate kissing of his face. He finally broke away and told me I was going to catch my death if he didn't get me into something warm and went to go start a fire. I reluctantly followed him into his closet where he pulled down a large t- shirt and cotton pajama bottoms. They were a little big but didn't fall off of me when I put them on. He went into the living room and I could here him moving things around. I got curious and followed him. I saw him move the TV away from the wall. I didn't realize there was a fire place behind it… I guess you didn't need fire places when your body was the same temperature all the time. He started a fire easy as you please and laid a blanket down for me a safe distance away from it. I lay down and he began to leave when I pulled him down and insisted that he stay with me. He lay down and I put my head on his chest. He subconsciously began playing with my hair.

"Erik, I'm so sorry… You know I didn't mean it."

"I know…"

"Erik… I love you…" I whispered hesitating a little. He smiled and turned to me.

"I love you too." I cannot even begin to explain to you the joy I felt in my heart. He turned from me for a minute to get a remote that was on the coffee table in front of the couch. He pressed a button on it and I heard Josh Groban singing Remember. I melted into his chest and began to remember.

I saw a stage… there was no one there. I felt my heart beat frantically. Feeling uneasy I backed up and in horror watched as a man dropped from the cat walk and hung, his neck at a distorted angle. I stifled a scream and ran for back stage when I was stopped by a tall man. "Wait!" he commanded. Something about him made me wait. Something I did not want to do… it was as if I were in a trance…

_**T-B-C. Don't you love when I do things like this? Sorry it's short! I have home work.**_


	11. Chapter 11 The snow

_**Hey guys so how'd you like it? I hope it's getting better! Don't give up on me! **_

I woke up with a start. I rolled over to see Erik lying on the floor next to me deep in sleep. I moved closer to him and thought about my dream… it was weird like I'd had it before… or seen it some where. I dismissed it and let Josh Groban's still playing music lull me into a dream-less sleep.

xxxXxxx

The dog woke me up with his tongue. I looked over and saw Erik sleeping. His brows pulled down slightly as he dreamed. I entangled myself from his arms and went to open the door for the dogs. Sam wouldn't go outside. I looked out the door and saw what was holding him back… We were snowed in…I took Princess in my arms and ran to the front door. I got the same out come. I went over to Erik and nudged him gently. "Dearest, I hope you have lots of food stored up somewhere, because we are currently in a lock down." Erik sat up his bare chest moving up and down with his breathing. He looked out the window. He stood up and restocked the fire, then went into his room. He back out a minute later with a College Professors United sweatshirt on and handed me a hoodie that said, "Main State University." I took it and put it on. He moved the TV over a bit so we could lay on the couch and see it by looking straight ahead. He lay down first and then pulled me down next to him. Luckily he had an oddly wide couch. Princess curled up in my lap and Sam at our feet. I felt like we were a family. We turned on the TV and watched it's a Wonderful Life. I had seen that movie every year at this time since I was 3. But it never got old. Erik began playing with my hair again. Everything was exactly how it should have been. I fell asleep to Jimmy Stuarts voice on the TV.

xxxXxxx

It's snowing outside. The air in the room with the stage is damp from the humidity. I look to my left and see the man beckoning to me. To my right is the man that was just hung. I break the trance by shaking my head. I realize he has been singing to me. I run away from him to a large room with several tables and chairs in it. The prop room I decide. I hide behind one. I hear rapid breathing. "Christine! Christine!" Says a raspy voice. I look around and see him inches from my face. I scream and jump. "Christine listen to me!" I turn. He is obviously speaking to me. The name sounds familiar, like it should be my name… but some how not. I answer.

"Yes?"

"You are to come with me. I have a message… from the opera ghost. It's best you reply."

"What do you mean Opera Ghost?"

"The Phantom of the Opera… Erik?"

"That can't be… he's dead. I witnessed it myself." No I hadn't… where was this coming from?"

"Well Mademoiselle, he wishes to speak to you and I can tell you right now he is more alive than he has ever been."

"Well where can I find him then?" I ask.

"Look madam." I look up and see nothing I look back to the man to protest but he is gone. Then I hear a voice.

"INSOLENT BOY THIS SLAVE OF FASION, BASKING IN MY GLORY. IGNORANT FOOL! THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR SHARING IN MY TRIUMPH!" some how I know what to say, or rather sing.

"Angel I hear you, speak I listen, grant to me your glory! Angel I hear you speak I listen come to me strange angel!" I remember nothing after that point.

xxxXxxx

The sound of running water woke me up. I looked over to see Erik wide awake beside me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Look outside." I did and saw rain running down the window.

"That's weird… 20 minutes ago there was snow up over the window…"

"You've been out for about 12 hours." He replied.

"No I haven't. You haven't even met Gabriel in the movie yet."

"This is the 4th time they've played it."

"No way!" I grabbed the alarm clock sitting next to me and read the time. I collapsed back on the couch and sneezed. "Uh-oh… that can't be good." I said as I prepared for a sneezing fit. And it came, too. I sneezed 11 times in a row.

"Good heavens… Where did you learn to sneeze like that?"

"Just lucky I guess." I said sarcastically. I put my head back down and felt my sinuses begin to fill with lovely liquid. "May as well forget anything you had planned for the weekend… when I'm sick, I'm out for days. I laughed and started another sneezing fit.

"What am I going to do with you?"

_**The end for now! I'll prolly repost some time this weekend. Maybe. **_


	12. Chapter 12 The cold

_**Hey! Okay. I'm updating I really hope you like it! Keep writing! And please review if you want too!**_

_**I'm being inspired by Josh Groban again today!**_

"In 7th grade I fell in the neighbor's pool in the middle of January. Then I was locked outside for an hour and a half soaking wet. When I got home, I took a hot shower and went to bed. The next morning, I had to be rushed to the hospital because I had caught pneumonia and couldn't breathe." I laughed and told Erik that story when he announced that I had pneumonia.

"Well it wasn't smart to go to bed with wet hair." He said handing me a cup of brown, hot liquid. I decided not to ask what it was and just drank it down. I made a face and looked at him like he had betrayed me.

"Sorry, it will speed up your recovery time though."

"Speed up my recovery time or not, I refuse to drink that again." He rolled his eyes and handed me a mug of hot herbal tea. Or that's what he said it was at least. I decided to trust him. He handed me a plate with lemon and sugar on it. I took some lemon and added it to the "herbal tea". Erik put on a movie and started to walk away to his room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you a blanket and then over to your dorm to get your bags. You didn't unpack did you?"

"No. Everything should be right in front of the door. Could grab my cat while you're there?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Go into my bathroom and get the shampoo and conditioner and everything else, please" I said nearly chocking on the hot liquid.

"No problem." He through cotton blankets at me and went out to the garage. Princess jumped up on the couch and curled up next to me. I stroked her fur and concentrated on the movie. 'Oh he really does know me!' I thought to myself as I saw what movie he put on. Titanic was playing softly on the TV. I took the remote and turned up the volume. It was nice to have some time for myself. Not that I didn't love Erik or anything, it was just something that every girl needs, alone time.

xxxXxxx

I was bawling when Erik got home. He ran to my side thinking something was wrong. I protested and told him, "It's just the movie. It's so sad! I love it though!" He still had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry I'm fine. See?" I smiled and put his hand on my forehead to show that I didn't have a fever any more. That only seemed to alarm him further, however. I guess I did still have a fever after all. He sat down at the edge of the couch and made me lay back. I rolled my eyes and told him that I had been sick before. He insisted that I was sicker than before and that he needed to take care of me especially since it was his fault I was sick. I told him it was not his fault but he was too worried about me to even answer. He ran to the bathroom and came back with a cool cloth to put on my forehead. Then he went into the kitchen and banged things around for a bit. When he finally came back in he set a tray down with warm seasoned chicken broth, and the same gross brown liquid.

"Are you really going to make me drink that again?"

"Would you rather end up in the hospital or possibly die?"

"Yes." He sighed and took it back in the kitchen. I thought I had won but he brought it back in less than 30 seconds later. "What you still want me to drink it?"

"I've improved it. Please drink it?" He looked like he might cry if I didn't. I couldn't understand… Maybe I was sicker than I thought I was. I drank the liquid down and discovered, much to my surprise, that it was, in fact more bearable than before.

"What did you do to it?" I asked in shock.

"I added honey." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Well thank you. It tastes much better now."

"Well I'm glad you like it better because you are going to be drinking it every 2 hours." I replied by lying back on the pillow and pouting. He rolled his eyes some more and went into the kitchen for more tea.

xxxXxxx

I am running down the hall trying to find Erik. He just swirled his cape around the corner. I run around the corner and almost run right into a stone wall. How could Erik have just disappeared? It think I know what to do. I push on a cracked brick and watch as the wall moves and becomes an arched doorway of sorts. I cautiously move inside. It's dark and I move to the wall to make sure I don't fall. The wall is slimy and wet. I remove my hand in disgust. I hear a voice beckoning to me. I run towards it, following it down ,down ,down, into the 7th cellar of the opera house.

_**I really do feel bad these are o short, but I have to go baby sit! Sorry!**_


	13. Chapter 13 The black fluid

**_Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long! Here's chapter 13! _**

I woke up with a start. Since I met Erik, I've been having dreams… but I can't remember them. I sat up on the couch and looked around at the black room. I picked up the dog and set her down on the ground. I was swung my legs over and felt something squishy under my feet. That something squishy began to move and made a "humph" noise. I immediately drew my feet back and looked at what the something squishy was. It was Erik.

"What are you doing down on the ground?" I asked with a bewildered look on my face.

"Nothing. Lay back down. What is it you need?" He asked worriedly.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You are always so worried. You are sleeping on the ground at my feet for Pete's sake. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. What is it you need?"

"I need nothing. Now answer me!"

"Elizabeth, you are sick and it's my fault. I feel horrible. I need you to get well so I can take you back to your dorm when your room mate comes home." That hurt.

"Oh I see… You just want me out." I said put down.

"No… I don't mean it… How do you think that would look? A student coming in with a teacher to school everyday."

"I don't care what other people think! Why do you?"

"Because Elizabeth, I could get arrested. And lose my job! What would I do then?"

"_We _would get through it together." I emphasized the small 2 letter word that meant so much to me. "Why can't you understand that I love you? Erik, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You don't love me. How could you?" I got off the couch and kneeled down to his level. I put his face in my hands and looked up at him. "Erik. I love you today more than I did yesterday, and less than I will tomorrow. You are my sunshine. I love you so much I want to scream it from the roof tops."

"You might frighten people screaming I love the homicidal, disfigured crazy man."

"Well then frighten them I will." I got up and went outside. I climbed up a conveniently placed later and up to the roof. This wasn't easy with Erik holding on to my ankle for dear life. I shook off his grip and continued climbing. "I LOVE ERIK!"

"Elizabeth, please, I'm begging you! Get down from there."

"Only if you catch me!" I yelled down.

"Elizabeth! Do it the smart way! Climb down the later!"

"Here I go! 1."

"Elizabeth!"

"2…"

"Don't do it! I won't catch you!"

"3!" I shouted and jumped. He of course, caught me. I laughed and began trying to make him laugh. "See I'm not that heavy."

"You aren't heavy in the slightest. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Me hurt myself? You wish." I said as I fell into a covered cattle guard. "Whoa!" I said kind of surprised as I plummeted 4 feet. Erik got another worried look on his face.

"What happened?" I was cracking up and couldn't talk. Finally I chocked out the words, "Fell in cattle guard!" He looked at me and began pulling me out. I was still laughing when he finally got my foot out. "Go back inside before you hurt yourself any more. And you're sick! I don't want to see you die, Elizabeth. He looked like he was near tears again.

"Erik… What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go inside!" I did as he said and climbed into some warm clothes. By the time I made it back to the couch room, (Erik called it a living room and I called it a family room so we decided on calling it the couch room) Erik was in the kitchen making more brown liquid I guessed. What he brought to me looked much worse, however. "Drink this." He said. I looked down into the coffee mug and found a black liquid staring back at me.

"What is it?"

"The same as before only a lot stronger." He replied.

"Why is it stronger?"

"Because you need to get well and that is the only way I can get you to."

"You know, the body heals itself on its own…" I said nearly gagging on the fluid.

"Yes, but sometimes it needs help. With that he walked into his room and shut the door. I heard the beautiful sad strains of the violin being played on his attempt to get out emotion. I drank down the liquid and set down the empty mug on the table where he would see it.

Erik did not come back out that night.


	14. Chapter 14 Love love love

**Author's Note: Hey! I am sooo sorry for not updating for ever! Schools has me waaaay busy. Ha-ha okay heres a recap:**

_He looked like he was near tears again._

"_Erik… What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Go inside!" I did as he said and climbed into some warm clothes. By the time I made it back to the couch room, (Erik called it a living room and I called it a family room so we decided on calling it the couch room) Erik was in the kitchen making more brown liquid I guessed. What he brought to me looked much worse, however. "Drink this." He said. I looked down into the coffee mug and found a black liquid staring back at me._

"_What is it?"_

"_The same as before only a lot stronger." He replied._

"_Why is it stronger?"_

"_Because you need to get well and that is the only way I can get you to."_

"_You know, the body heals itself on its own…" I said nearly gagging on the fluid._

"_Yes, but sometimes it needs help. With that he walked into his room and shut the door. I heard the beautiful sad strains of the violin being played on his attempt to get out emotion. I drank down the liquid and set down the empty mug on the table where he would see it._

_Erik did not come back out that night._

**So basically Erik is really upset about her being sick and keeps making her drink gross stuff. And she hates being sick and refuses to stay down. And she loves him. Awww!! Alright thank you sooo much to all my reviewers! I hope you guys love the story as much as I love writing it! Here we go. Chapter 14**

I felt horrible about leaving her alone… but she is so darn stubborn! She won't listen to a word I say. I can't bear to lose her…. Couldn't lose someone I loved… not again. (**oooh! Foreshadowing perhaps?**) I played my violin hoping it would lull her to sleep but soon I got lost in the music and played out of sheer emotion. I didn't stop until about four o'clock in the morning. I retired to my bed, but found to my alarm, I could not sleep. I quite enjoyed sleeping… it was a time to escape to another world if I needed to or a time to be Elizabeth when I could not while she was asleep. I got up and began moving about my room, rearranging furniture until I heard Elizabeth stirring about an hour later. I got up and went to her side.

"What are you doing?" I asked more coldly then I meant it. She looked at me a bit frightened and decided to be cold back.

"I'm letting the dog out."

"I'll do that." I said picking the dog up off the couch.

"Why? Why don't you let me do anything? Why are you so protective? Why when ever I make the slightest move you freak out and get all emotional? Erik," She pleaded standing up next to me, "I need you to tell me what is going on with you." I sighed and sat down bring her with me.

"Lizi, " I stopped… I didn't know where to begin. "A long time ago… I… I used to have a family. Not a real family, but a family I adopted. Sort of. When I lived in the opera house, I would go out occasionally to get food and the needed supplies. There was a homeless little girl on the street not more than three. I took her in, much unlike my character, I know, and she became much like a sister to me. She turned four the day she got sick. I went out to get some wood. She followed me, much like she always did," A small smile began to play across my lips as I got lost in the memory. "and wanted to play in the snow. I told her it was to cold and she needed to go back inside and I would be there in a minute. She didn't want to listen. She continued playing while I chopped wood. 30 minutes later she was blue with the cold. I rushed her inside and started a fire. She… she died in my arms."

**Elizabeth's POV**

I looked at him with compassion. He began sobbing. I cradled him in my arms. I didn't know what to do but hold him. I vowed that very morning not to disobey him again.

xxxXxxx

I guess obeying him worked… I was better the next day. He didn't believe me. He said that I was being too hasty and that it could come back at any time. He prescribed bed rest and more browning-blackish liquid. I told him that I would only agree to the bed rest if he would lay in bed with me. He agreed and carried me off to his room. This was the first time I had seen his room. It was amazing. It smelled like him. Especially his bed sheets. It smelled, clean like the clean cool fresh smell of the first snow fall. That's the only way I know how to describe it. He lay in bed and I got beside him. I faced him and smiled then buried my head in his chest. I could have cried I was so happy. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. We both fell asleep that way. I was out in like two seconds of course because his smell was so hypnotizing. He's amazing… I love him. I really do.

**Erik's POV**

I was slightly nervous about taking her to my room. She had been living with me the past while, and it wasn't like we were going to do anything. I was content just holding her. Her dog curled up at the end of the bed and lay there. I folded the sheets down lay, hoping she would follow suit. She did and I enveloped her in my arms after a warm smile from her. My heart still leaps when ever I touch her. I'm still afraid to love her… I don't want to because I know I'll be disappointed… but I do… I love her and I don't know what to do about it… Oh no… I love her. I have yet to find my heart. I'm still searching… but I know one thing … I love her. I love her. "I love you." I whispered into her hair as she slept soundly in my arms. She smiled and moved closer into my arms.

**Sorry so short! I don't have time and it took a lot to write this… lol okay thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15 Minnie chapter

**Author's Note: One problem with me and my writing is that half way through the story, I lose interest. That has happened a lot. I have only successfully finished one longish story. Its 40 chapters. I had a lot of fun writing it. It's called He's There if any ones interested in reading it. The other problem I have is that I am right where you are. At the end of the chapter, I don't know what's going to happen next either. I just sit down for a half an hour or so and write and hope it turns out half way decent… ha-ha But don't worry… I haven't lost interest. Just my mind. That's the only thing I've lost. Lol okay well here's chapter 15.**

I woke up and rolled over. Erik was up. He was buttoning up a white shirt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said when he saw that I had awakened.

"No you're fine. It was the sun, not you."

"Well," he said throwing a tie around his neck and traveling to the bed to sit next to me, "It's Christmas Eve. I have to go down to the office for a few minutes and then I'll be right back." I pouted and then smiled and told him good bye. He smiled back and went down the hall to the couch room. I got up and went to take a shower. Being stupid, and thinking he was gone, I came out in a towel to grab some things out of my bag. As it turns out, he wasn't gone after all.

"Uhhh sorry…" I said when I saw the look on his face. "I had to grab some stuff. I didn't know you were still here." I embarrassedly grabbed my things and ran back to the bathroom. He just stood there. When I was sure he was gone, and when I finished showering, I came out to see if anything good was on TV. The dog was on the couch wagging her tail expectantly. I picked her up and sat her back on my lap. She licked me appreciatively. I absentmindedly stroked her head and watched Clark Gabel Strut around the TV screen. What an amazing man he was. I finished all 5 hours of Gone with the Wind and decided to watch Pride and Prejudice, yes, the long one. So after 9 hours you would think that Erik would be home right? He wasn't… Something was defiantly wrong.

**Sorry I just thought I'd through in a Minnie chapter with a cliff hanger to torture you. Ha-ha**


	16. Chapter 16 The End

**_Author's Note: okay I'm so sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter. Italics means a dream. By the way, this happens sometime between when she woke up in the last chapter and when she fell asleep lol. _**

_I am running down a slimy hall way. No idea how in the world I got here. I finally reach the bottom and come to a lake. I leave the lake and go around it to where a small pathway is. I see a faint light. "wow. I hope I'm not dead," I continue following the light until it comes to a small house. I enter the house…."This must be where Erik lives… yes it is." I go inside. I pass a mirror and look at myself. I look totally different! I have brown curly huge hair, my boobs are huge and my waist is tiny. I give myself a confused look and continued on. Every mirror I pass from that point on is broken and laying on the cold, stone floor. I pass them and run down a small hallway careful not to step on the glass. I enter a room and see a man lying on the bed. I turn him over and discover it to be a dead… Erik._

I woke up with a start. Erik wasn't home yet. Where was he? I jumped up and looked at the clock. 9 hours. You would think that Erik would be home right? He wasn't… Something was defiantly wrong. I got up and went to the garage. We had brought my car over from my dorm a week ago. I climbed in and started the car. It made a soft purring sound and then roared to life. I backed out the garage and turned onto the street. I had no idea where to look. I decided to look at the school first.

I turned into the parking lot and cut the gas. I got out knowing something was wrong. I saw his car sitting empty next to mine. I went to his office and knocked on the door. No reply. BY now I was thinking all sorts of things… where could he be? What could have happened? His car is here…. Why wasn't he opening the door? Could he be… dead? No I won't think that… He's… sleeping. I tried the door knob. It was… open. That was odd… he never left his office unopened… in it or not. I went in panicking. I walked to the desk and flipped on the lamp sitting next to it. There lay… Erik. I screamed and jumped back. "Erik! Erik! Listen to me! Can you here me? Erik! Look at me!" I lifted his head up. It was ghostly white. I screamed and let his head fall back to the desk. This seemed to wake him. He groaned and looked up. Erik? Are you alright? I said relieved at once. He fell from the chair onto the carpeted floor. A mirror fell and broke… Things were beginning to seem familiar… Had something like this happened before? The dream. I remembered it now. Everything seemed to be flooding back… the man the mirrors.. That meant that Erik was already dead… or soon to be. I ran around to the other side of the desk and cradled his head in my arms. "Erik… don't leave me please!"

"Shh." He replied brokenly. "Quiet my dear. Listen to me. When Christine left me… She took my mortality. Most would think that a good thing… but when you have a face like mine… You would not think so. You gave it back. You taught me to love again. I love you. I love you." He immediately eurupted into a coghing fit.

"Erik! Let me call the fire department! You'll be fine! Hold on-"

"Shh. Quiet now. They can't do anything, love. It's time. You taught me to love and that's all I needed."

"I've let you down! I didn't save you! I was trying but I… Oh Erik."

"You did save me… It I… I l..o..v.e.. y..y..o..u. He said. And then… he died in my arms. I froze. I couldn't express the emotion I felt in my heart. He- my Erik was gone. I could believe it. "Erik! ERIK! NOO! Erik… please!" and then I crumpled into a heap on the ground next to my love. I held tight to him. I climbed in between his arms and cried. I don't know how long I cried. After a while… I numbed.

XxxXxxx

"Cancel the bus. They're both dead."

"What do you think happened to them?"

"My guess is as good as your's, Jim."

"Should we contact any one?"

"I checked 'em both… Neither had any family."

"So sad when things like this happen."

"Think we should donate their bodies to science seeing as how no one would be there to burry them…"

"What happened here? Where's the… Oh my gosh… Elizabeth…"

"You know her miss?"

"She was my college roommate… and that's my music instructor… What happened?"

"We won't know until we can get an autopsy report. Do you have any idea why they are together?"

"No idea… I left for the holiday… He was her music professor too… He had a strange obsession with her…"

"Rape?"

"We won't know till phorensics gets here… but like I said before… Your guess is as good as mine…

_**The End**_

**Well there we go. Depressing? I think so. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
